Electromagnetic relays known in the art typically consist of a multi-turn coil, wound on an iron core, forming an electromagnet. The coil electromagnet is energized by passing current through to magnetize the core. The magnetized coil attracts an armature, which is pivoted to connect or disconnect one or more sets of contacts. When no current is passed through the coil, the coil is no longer magnetized and the armature and contacts are permitted to return to a normal state.
The arrangement of these conventional relays includes a pivoting armature that takes up a significant amount of space and typically must be specifically configured for an arrangement of a relay whose contacts are normally open or a relay having contacts that are normally closed. For example, the configuration of a pivoting armature relay provides a significant force be provided at the end of the armature stroke. In contrast, a closed relay requires a significant force to lift the armature off the contact, for example, to open the circuit, at the beginning of the armature stroke. The pivoting armature arrangement does not provide the force requirements necessary for an electromagnetic motor arrangement that is suitable for both a normally open and a normally closed arrangement.
What is needed is a relay assembly that provides an electromagnetic force that is providing armature force suitable for normally open contacts, normally closed contacts or combinations of contacts that are normally open and normally closed.